IDate Sam
iDate Sam & Freddie is de tweede aflevering van het vijfde seizoen van iCarly. carly *Sam en Freddie gaan daten. Trivia *Dit is de tweede aflevering van de Seddie arc, andere zijn iLost My Mind, iDate Sam & Freddie, iCan't Take It, en iLove You. *Het is niet bekend of Sam & Freddie nu een koppel zijn. *Deze aflevering werd ondanks de arc voor iLost My Mind gefilmd. *Sommige scènes in deze aflevering waren in de promo van iLost My Mind. *In de meest recente promo na de première van iLost My Mind, schreeuwt Carly: "I am going to kill Sam and Freddie!" .http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4jYeclbY3k&feature=player_embedded Quotes Spencer: Hi! I made a lawn! Gibby: That is ''a lawn! '''Carly': See? This ''is why I don't like to leave the house! '''Sam: 'while frustrated Unbelievable. Spencer: You don't live here. Freddie: Sam Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! Sam: back over to Freddie Fine, talk! Freddie: Okay it's not that I don't appreciate what you were tr- Sam: and walks away Freddie: You walked away again! after Sam Spencer: Look at my lawn. Freddie: Sam! Carly: What are you guys fighting about? Sam: Nothin’ Freddie: Mr. Fracs gave me a ‘B’ on my World History paper and I was mad because I thought I deserved an A. Sam: That’s right, you told me you were mad at Fracs. Freddie: '''That didn’t mean I wanted revenge! '''Sam: If he’s gonna give you ‘B's’ why shouldn’t I give him bees? Carly: '''Wait — what’d you do? '''Sam: I filled his car with bees. Freddie: I don't need you to fight my battles for me. Sam: her hand on Freddie's cheek and says in a cute voice ''Come on baby, you wrote a good paper. '''Freddie': I know, but you can't just go around- Carly: Alright listen, Sam, Freddie should be able to complain about people to you without worrying that you're gonna put them in a hospital! Sam: grumbles I guess... Carly: And Freddie, even though it's a little extreme to violate a man with bees, you should least appreciate that Sam did it because she cares about you. Freddie: sighs ''Yeah, you're right. ''to Sam and smiles ''I'm sorry. '''Sam: 'too ''Give Mama some sugar! '''Freddie': Oh Okay... kiss on the lips, he kisses her on the neck, then hug Carly: smiles ''Awww... '''Spencer and Gibby': smiles ''Awww... '''Freddie': Okay, I wanna know. Sam: a silly voice What'chu wanna know? Freddie: smiles ''When did you first start to like me? '''Sam:' Okay, remember the time I pushed you﻿ in front of that bike messenger and he knocked you down and your head hit that fire hydrant? Freddie: Yes... Sam: Well afterwards, when you were laying there…moaning…with blood coming out your ear--'' '' Freddie: ''smiles'' Yeah... Sam: I don't know, I thought you looked...kinda cute. Freddie: Oh, then it was worth the hearing loss. Sam: Well yeah. cups with Freddie T-Bo: Ahhh! Don't you kids drink from those medium size smoothies! smoothies away from Sam and Freddie. Sam: T-Bo? Freddie: What are you doing? Sam and Freddie seem confused T-Bo: You two are a couple now, so you get to drink from out a large smoothie from cart the "love smoothie"! and Freddie chuckle as T-bo places the giantic single "love smoothie" on the table. T-Bo: '''And its free! '''Sam: and smiles Freddie: Thanks Teeb's! [Both Sam and Freddie are enjoying and drinking their single smoothie together] T-Bo:'' That's $36. ''and Freddie stop drinking and look up at T-Bo immediately. Freddie: What? You said it was on the house!'' to the smoothie.'' T-Bo: Oh, the smoothie's free, but that's a 36 dollar cup. Sam: '''Pay the man. '''Freddie: No! What cup is worth 36 bucks?! T-Bo: a Jamaican accent; while pointing to the love smoothie That's Jamaican plastic! Freddie: Forget it. Sam: I can't believe you're being so cheap! Freddie: '''I can't believe you're being so pushy! '''T-bo: I can't believe I still don't have my 36 dollars! Sam: to Freddie ''This is ''not how boyfriends behave! Freddie: Uh, yes it is! Sam: Ok, let's go ask Carly what she thinks! Freddie: Let's do it! both get up and leave the Groovie Smoothie T-Bo: Wait, Wait! What about my 36 dollars? Gibby: 'Carly? I'm coming in, I got a friend. ''up a puppy '''Carly: '''Awwww, a puppy? '''Gibby: Yeah, isn't he cute? Carly: 'Yeah, he's really cute! ''the puppy '''Gibby: You hear that little guy? Mommy wuvs you! Carly: Uh, uh, why did you call me his mommy? Gibby: Well you know, Sam and Freddie are always hanging out together now, Carly: Yeah? Gibby: That means you and I are gonna have more time, just the two of us! Carly: Yeah? Gibby: So I figured sharing a dog will give us something to talk about! Carly: Nooooo... Gibby: I named him Sir Licks-A-Lot. Carly: '''That's really cute but it's your dog okay? So don't go thinking I'm gonna have to take- holds up the puppy and the puppy licks her nose Aaaaaw! Sir does lick a lot! '''Freddie:'' in angrily with Sam behind him'' Good! Carly's here! Let's ask her. Sam: After I get some ham. Carly: What's going on? Freddie: Some things are more important than ham! Sam: [pauses and glares at Freddie Don't you ever say that to me. Carly: You guys are fighting again? Freddie: Yeah, and we need your help. Carly: Why do I always have to be the one- Sam: 'Cause you're fair and balanced! Carly: to herself ''Oh... okay... what's the problem? '''Freddie': T-Bo gave us a gigantic smoothie then tried to make me pay $36 for it! Sam: And I say a gentleman ''should happily treat his chick to a smoothie, no matter ''how ''enormous! '''Freddie': to Sam ''For $36 I could buy you a ''whole ham! Sam: at Freddie expecting a ham ''... I'm waiting! '''Freddie': Sam, I'm not buying you a ham! I said, I could arguing with Sam Gibby: Come on! his arm around Carly's shoulder Not in front of our baby. '' '''Carly': Gibby's hand off her shoulder ''He's not our baby! ''Sam & Freddie ''You guys! '''Sam & Freddie': What? Carly: If a guy really ''likes a girl, and they're dating, I think it's nice for the guy to give an enormous smoothie every now and then. '''Sam': her fist in the air ''Boom! '''Carly': But nice ''girls don't ''demand ''things from guys their dating. '''Freddie': his fist in the air too ''Boom! ... ''enthusiastic boom. Carly: Sam ''So maybe ''you need to be a little more polite and patient, Freddie ''and maybe ''you ''need to be a little less stingy with your boy wallet. '''Freddie': around; looks at Sam ... ''I think that's fair. '''Sam': ... smiles ''Diddeo. ''Freddie Freddie: both of Sam's hands and smiles ''Let's go get you that ham. '''Sam': lovingly at Freddie and says in a cute voice ''Awww, baby. '''Freddie': Alright. and Sam leave, still holding hands Spencer: (OS) AHHWHH! OH MY GOD! into the kitchen from the back door, covered in smoke and ash Carly: ... What happened to you? Spencer: You guys... realize how flammable gasoline is? It's really ''flammable! '''Freddie': smiles Hey, how great does Sam's hair look? Sam: and puts her hand on his shoulder ''He brushed it for me. '''Freddie': up a blue hairbrush ''With one of these. '''Sam': Carly ''Hey, you're having dinner with us tomorrow night. '''Carly': I am? Freddie: Yeah, his arm around Sam's shoulder ''Sam and I ''love ''Italian food, so we made a reservation at Pini's. '''Gibby': I love ''Pini's! '''Sam': Gibbys are not invited. Gibby: Then no corn juice for you. his cup of corn juice Carly: Don't you guys wanna go to dinner by yourselves? You know, like, just the two of you? Sam: Nah, everytime we're alone for an hour, we fight about something. Freddie: So, we want you ''to come with us, 'cause you always come up with smarts ways for us to compromise. '''Sam': And anyway, have you ever had ''the lasagna at Pini's? '''Carly': No, it's good? Freddie: Good? to his cart Sam: Uh, it is so ''good that when I die, please bury me naked in a bathtub full of Pini's lasagna! '''Carly:' annoyed ''I'm just supposed to sit here and ''wait for you guys to have a fight, so I can'' settle it? '''Sam: 'as she looks back at Carly Pretty much! Freddie: We'd'' really'' appreciate that. and goes back to eating Sam: a mouthful of lasagna Ohh, what do they put in this lasagna to make it so incredible?! Freddie: Uh, I don't wanna start an argument, but you might wanna finish chewing before you talk... Sam: a mouthful of lasagna What is this, "Pick on Puckett" night? Freddie: his fork down on the table; annoyed I said I don't wanna start an argument! Sam: a mouthful of lasagna Well you done it! Freddie: to Carly Carly, is it wrong to tell a person that it's not polite to talk with their mouth full of lasagna? Sam: to Carly and scoffs Is it wrong for a person to pick on every little thing I do? Carly: as she slams her fork down and, gets up Yes. And yes! You both should be furious with each other! over to their table and pushes Sam over hard Freddie: Well, I wouldn't say I'm furious. Carly: Well, you should be furious! What guy wants to go on a date and watch a girl go: "Bleh I'm Sam Puckett Bleh Wa-wa-wa." her table manners Sam: hurt, sad, and offended Freddie: ...Ew. Carly: Sam And how can you sit there and listen to that whiny nub go: "Bleh too much Parmesan bleh! Don't chew with your mouth open bleh!" Freddie nitpicking at Sam Seriously! Why don't you two just pick up your forks, and use them to jab each other in the eyes?! fork down on the table. Freddie confused to Carly Okay, what are you doing? Sam: confused to Carly You're supposed to be helping solve our problems! Carly: No, you two should be solving your own problems. Not expecting me to be your 24/7 Couple's Counselor. Paul ''{random guy who has been pestering Carly}'': up next to Carly I'm also a photographer. Carly: This close to callin' the cops! walks away You think I wanna sit at a table by myself having to fix every stupid little problem you guys have? I could be home right now eating moist chicken with Spencer and the icky chick from the hardware store! If you two can't solve your problems on your own... then... you shouldn't be dating at all. up from the table, and walks away, leaving Sam and Freddie alone; upset and confused, then walks back and grabs their plates I deserve this lasagna. away again Carly: 'Those stars you put on the ceiling look so cool. ''fake moon and stars come crashing down on Spencer and Carly '''Spencer and Carly: groan Foto Gallerie Zie de gallerie voor iDate Sam & Freddie hier. Video Gallerie Bekijk video's over de aflevering hier. Referenties External links *Dan's tweet van 24 meer afleveringen. (April 14, 2011) *Dan's tweet 12 afleveringen maken binnenkort. (April 14, 2011) Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen 5